


龙哥上了爸爸去哪

by Lifugui



Category: 111 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifugui/pseuds/Lifugui





	龙哥上了爸爸去哪

白宇信期来的第一天，朱一龙便把小肆送到奶奶家，小肆很乖地什么也没问，大致也是许久没去奶奶家了，她有些小兴奋，想把参加节目的有趣事情都告诉爷爷奶奶。

朱一龙送完小肆便急忙赶回家。白宇信期来得突然也猛烈，虽然两人对这次信期的到来已经期待已久，但是昨晚白宇突然浑身发烫将赤裸的身体往朱一龙身上贴的时候，朱一龙还是有些慌乱。

白宇的信息素已经浓得化不开了，他有些委屈地跟朱一龙说：“哥哥我想要。”  
朱一龙几乎是立马把他压在身下，细碎的吻落在白宇的唇间、锁骨、颈窝，他轻车熟路地往白宇的后穴探去，湿得可怕，流出的液体甚至把床单打湿，这让朱一龙想到了怀上小肆的那一次，白宇也是这样，两人都像失去理智般恨不得把对方融入体内。  
白宇急促地解着朱一龙睡衣的扣子，他无比渴望着肌肤相贴的感觉，到最后情欲已经完全占据他的脑子，扣子还没解完就迫不及待地去抚摸龙哥的腰。朱一龙把睡衣扯开，没解开的那两个扣子可怜地飞到了地上。  
他们已经完全贴在了一起，朱一龙不断吻着白宇，黑暗中他还是下意识去吻白宇嘴角的那颗小黑痣，“小白。”朱一龙叫他的时候，声音中还带着些许喘息，名字像是代表了那句“我爱你”一样，蒙上一层温柔的称呼，随着朱一龙呼出的热气和吻一起落在白宇的耳畔。  
白宇确定，他更湿了，他想要朱一龙，需要他进入自己的身体。他早就在朱一龙一声又一声的小白里软了身子，“哥哥。”他开始去扯朱一龙的裤子，太急了，他不过刚抓住内裤的裤头往来扯便一个手滑，松紧带弹回去，发出“啪”的声音，让白宇感觉烧得更热了。  
本是做了无数次的事情，这次白宇却毫无章法，朱一龙叹了口气主动把裤子给脱了，这次两人完完全全坦诚相见了。  
朱一龙巨大盘着青筋的性器抵着白宇的时候，白宇主动将双腿塔在朱一龙腰上，加紧往下扯。朱一龙见不得白宇主动，只要白宇主动，他便一定会像一头野兽一样。  
白宇的信息素是香甜的芒果味，自从他生了孩子，身上时常有一股奶香味，这让朱一龙想到了白宇还在脯乳期的时候，他把一身奶香味的白宇压在身下，只消轻轻吸允白宇有些发胀的乳头就真的会流出乳白的汁液。现在白宇还是带着淡淡的奶香味，大概是睡前跟小肆一起喝了牛奶的原因，只是乳头不会再流出乳汁，但这不妨碍朱一龙发狂似的去吸允白宇的乳头。  
他有一种疯狂的念头，只要他再用力吸白宇一定能再流出乳汁，或者，或者自己把他肏到再次怀孕，再次带着一身奶香味，软绵绵地被自己压在身下，可怜兮兮地叫着“哥哥”，张开双腿迎接自己。  
“哥哥，后面痒。”白宇带着些许哭腔，他期待着朱一龙进来填满自己，可朱一龙似乎沉浸在对自己的上半身留下痕迹。即使他知道朱一龙向来喜欢前戏，可他等不及了，白宇主动抓着朱一龙的阴茎往自己的蜜穴里塞。  
朱一龙如了他的愿，将他的蜜穴填得满满，白宇发出了一声轻叹，大抵是爽的。  
“给小肆生一个弟弟，像你一样的弟弟，”朱一龙轻轻含住白宇的耳垂，柔声询问道：“好不好？”  
白宇在他锁骨上咬了一口，傲娇地说道：“不好，生孩子那么累，你自己生。”  
身体却老老实实的，双腿紧紧夹着龙哥的腰，接受他每一次的撞击。  
“那我自己努力吗？”朱一龙无奈地笑了笑，讨好地捏着白宇的腰。  
“对！你自己努力吧，大猪蹄子。”白宇别过头不让朱一龙亲，“别想再骗我生孩子。”  
只是玩笑罢了，朱一龙却觉得白宇愈发可爱了，还真的差点忘记了他俩给小肆要个弟弟的目标。要不是白宇挠了挠他手心，他真的就不会进入白宇生殖腔了。  
“白宇？”朱一龙开启了哄白宇模式，下半身死死抵着白宇，对着生殖腔一顿乱撞。  
“不生！”  
“老白同志？”  
“不生！”  
“小白？”  
“不生！”  
“宝贝。”朱一龙求饶地亲了亲白宇的脸颊，“别闹。”  
“哥哥，你就那么想要吗？”  
“如果你不想，我们就不要。反正，有你就好了。”朱一龙笑了，伸手刮了一下白宇的鼻子，“不许吃孩子的醋，之前小肆的醋已经很酸了。”  
朱一龙也不知道白宇是怎么那么娇俏的，小肆刚出生的时候，朱一龙不过看小肆比看他多了几眼，对方的醋坛子就翻了，不给亲不给抱，可怜巴巴地红着眼骂“朱一龙你个负心汉！”  
朱一龙手足无措，还是一旁送来鸡汤的姐姐提醒，白宇就是戏瘾犯了外加跟你撒撒娇。其实朱一龙是喜欢的，白宇的一切他都喜欢，撒娇也好，真的生气也好，白宇都是在表达一件事，他很在乎自己。  
“谁吃醋了！”白宇对着朱一龙的脸咬了一口，在上面留下了浅浅的牙印和口水，“我才没那么幼稚！”  
“那，生孩子。”  
“生就生！谁怕谁！”  
果然，白宇很好哄。  
第二天，朱一龙就起来熬粥了，起床时白宇还趴在他胸口熟睡，背后全是吻痕，朱一龙不过动了一下对方就立马又紧紧贴上来。

朱一龙没办法，只好轻声哄着他，再一点一点把身上的人移开。

熬粥的时候，朱一龙突然想起爸爸去哪的节目组问他，为什么要上节目。那时他没有准确的答案，现在大概有了。他很幸运小肆的成长他没有缺席过，白宇总说他照顾小肆多一点，其实应该是白宇照顾他们父女俩多。朱一龙拍戏忙的时候，白宇就经常带着小肆去剧组找他，为什么参加节目，大概就是想更好地体会到白宇的感觉，让白宇有一些自己的时间。

他很爱小肆，那是白宇跟他的孩子，别人肯定都不知道他第一次见到小肆的时候，他那颗心跳得有多猛烈。

“小肆爸爸，你在想什么呢？”

朱一龙后头便看见白宇顶着鸡窝头，身上还穿着自己的睡衣，笑嘻嘻地看着自己。

“没什么，”朱一龙垂眸，“我发现，我很爱小肆麻麻。”

白宇的心跳漏了一拍，心想：都老夫老妻了，怎么还来这种令人心颤的招数！！白宇刚想调侃一句，朱一龙就抬头看着他，无比真诚地说：“小白，我很爱你。”

朱一龙很爱白宇。


End file.
